The Cahill Reunion
by The Katalicious Kandy Queen
Summary: When the Cahills get together crazy things happen. What happens when you put them together for an entire week? It's Christmas time and its snowing. Will they survive a week together? Includes truth or dare, snowball fights, and a cahill ball! And that's just part of it! (Btw, more characters then listed)
1. Just the beginning

(Authors note: hey guys! Thanx for reading! I'm hoping for 10 reviews, please no flames but constructive criticism is ok! This is my first fanfic so I hope u enjoy )

Amy's pov

" Amy! I need you to call the clue hunters for a reunion! I will call the others!" "What! Do they have to come over for Christmas!?" "sorry kiddo, I don't want them here either but Fiske insist!" I walked into my room and remembered Sinead was invited. At least one person I like. I dialed her number and she answered."Hi Amy! What's up?" I told her about the reunion and she said the will be there. I then called the Holts and Jonah. Time to call the Cobras. I took. Deep breath and said "hello, is this Ian?" "My yes it is, Love," Curse his cute accent! "I-I said to s-stop calling me th-that" I silently cursed myself for stuttering. "Oh I see you still have that stutter of yours. So why did you call? To talk to the amazing Ian Kabra?" "Um... we are hosting a f-family reunion, and y-your invited." I told him the time and date and then hung up. Oh Jeeze! It was tomorrow! What am I going to wear!? What if I make a full out of myself?! This is going to be one long week.


	2. Let the Caos Begin!

(**authors note: hey guys Thnx for reading! As I said before this is my first fic so pls r&r! I would appreciate it if you sends in some tips as well.)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amy's pov

I woke up to all the clue hunters already here. We all said hi and caught up. I walked to the front of the roo and whistled. " Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Fiske said that we are here to bond, does anyone have an idea for a game?" " How about Lucian truth or dare?" Ian Kabra suggested. Every one nodded. " how do u play?" I asked. "Well every one drinks some punch. All but one glass of punch has truth serum in it. The person who does not have it gets the choice to tell the truth. The dares have to be Cahill material, after someone says a dare, we all vote by a raise of hands if it's worthy. If the person does not do the dare, they will spin the wheel. I have it in my bag. I will go get it. Everyone make a circle. " and with that, she ran. Let the Cahill caos begin!

**Srry it was so short! I was in a hurry! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Btw, once I get some reviews this is where I will do some shout outs: **

**A Special thanks to WarriorPrincess19 for being my first follower! Have a nice day!**


	3. Truth, Dare, just the start

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much! 87 views! You guys are awsome. I think I will let you in on the fun to! If you have an idea for there next activity write it in a review! More tips and constructive criticism will be appreciated!**

** Amy's pov**

Natalie came down with a giant injecter full of thick green goop. " Your n-not going t-to inject u are y-you?" I stuttered. "No, why would I do that?" She said. She went into the kitchen and quickly made some green punch. There were two pitchers. She squirted the green liquids in one of them, and poured 10 cups. Then she poured one cauldron the other pitcher. "Now we all go into another room while the servent mixes them up." We went back into the room and we all drank one cup. "Who's going first?" Dan asked. "I will!" Jonah said. "Amy! Truth or dare!?" I started to think what I will do. "_If I choose truth, there is a 90% chance I got the truth serum. If I do dare, then I will have to do something embarrassing. But if I do dare, I won't be spilling any secrets." _As I had my mental argument people started getting impatient. " I choose dare," I said proudly. " I dare you too..."

(**Mwuhahahaa! This is an author's note btw. Hehehe suspense!)**

**"**Sing "eyes open" by Taylor swift." I got up and set up the sound system and started singing. By the end everyone just stared. I cried. It was to similar to the clue hunt. I ran for my room.

Dan's pov

I ran after Amy. All the clue hunters understood the song. Before I went after her, I looked over in Jonah's direction and he had an amused look on his face. That little... Hey chose that song on purpose. I will make him pay

After Amy joined the circle, I looked into her eyes._"Choose me next, that jerk Jonah chose that song on purpose." _She nodded. "Dan, truth or dare.?" "Truth" "Do you regret any pranks you've pulled on me? If so which one?" Easy, super easy. "When I hid from you and Nellie the whole day. I left a note saying o ran away, my turn. Jonah! Truth or dare?!"

**Okay guys! I'm leaving it up to you to decide Jonah's fate! So this is what I'd like you to review: Jonah's fate, some other truth or dares (keep seperate from Jonah's fate), some games for them to do (and or situations) and tips. Thanks so much for reading! (Srry no reviews or new followers to make shutouts) Toodles!**


	4. Truth-a-palooza & Dare-galor

**(Authors note: Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for all your support! You guys rule! Okay so I got all your reviews, I now got all the reviews I need! On with the story! Srry bout the weirdness!)**

** Dan's pov**

"Dare" Jonah said with confidence. "I dare you to..." Hmmm, what should I do? Ahah! "Dress up as a ninja! Oh and go to the nearest house and yell 'I'm a monkey princess!' You also have to wear a tutu and monkey tail over the ninja outfit. Oh and you have to dance like a ballerina and toss flower peddles while you do it!" Jonah gulped and turned to Amy and said "where are the costumes, yo?" Amy and Jonah left the room.

When Amy came back, she couldn't stop laughing. "J-jonah get in here!" Jonah came out dressed as a ninja with a ballerina tutu and monkey tail. In his left hand he had a basket with flower peddles. "Ian, go with him and make sure he does it!" I called. Ian and Jonah left the room. When they got back Ian was crackling with laughter. "T-they, offered to take him to a m-mental health hospital!" He yelled stammering with Jonah got dressed back into his old clothes, we continued the game. "Sinead, truth or dare?" Sinead thought for a moment then said "Truth"

Jonah's pov

I rubbed my hands together visiously and got a worried look from Sinead. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" This is gonna be good! Ekats never do stuff that is embarrassing, and i they do, its usualy super embarrassing.

Sineads pov

Before I could even think about what to say i started talking. "Well this one time, I was working on a phone that can connect with the users brain. Its supposed to work like this. You think about who you want to call, then it calls them. And you dont have to talk out loud, whatever you think is what they hear. Well, I thought I had profected it but when I tried to call Amy, but instead i called this Japanese noodle company. This is how th conversation went:

"_Hey Amy!" "Whos A-me?! I'm Jo-jin-jing!" "Dan! Stop playing jokes! Where's Amy!" "Now you calling me that A-me person again! Goo bye!"_

I tried to stop talking but I couldn't. Stupid truth serum! Every one was rolling on yhe ground with fits of laughter. "It's not even that funny!" I yelled. "Ya it is" Dan yelled.

Narrator's pov

After another hour of truth or dare, they all decided to go to sleep. It was already mid night! So they lasted one day! Only 7 more to go! Mwuhahahah! Seven because they were not counting today.

**Okay guys! How did you like the story!? Luv it? Hate it? Pls rate and review! Any ideas for the nect day? I'm thinking either prank wars or getting the gifts day! Pls write your vote down below in the review box! Okay shoutouts!:**

**Thank you all for reading! Special shoutout to one of my BFFs Caitlin Gibson for helping me put together th storyline an giving me the awsome idea of the ballerina monkey!**

**Time for an interview! "Bring in Ian and Amy!" **

**Me: How did u like the story so far?**

**Amy: it's awsome! I feel bad for Jonah! (Not really)**

**Ian: The summery says Amy and i get together. When does that happen?**

**Amy:really Ian?!**

**Me: Im getting to it! Oh don't you dar pull out poison 169 on me! (I take out my dart gun and shoot him with poison 72. Aka sleep poison) Well come again!**

**Toodles!**


	5. Gift hunting and skating in the mall

**authors note: Hey guys, only one review. Thank you! I was feeling nice, and bored so I will write the next chapter for you guys! Pls enjoy. "Assistant! Bring me Amy and Dan!"**

**Me:How are you enjoying my story?**

**They both nodded and ran! Can you believe them! Oh well. I do not own the 39 clues or characters.**

Amy's pov

Today, Nellie is driving us to the mall so we can go gift shopping. This will be fun(eye roll). I go downstairs and eat my breakfast and wait for the others. One hour later... they all came down dressed and ready. We all had a list in our hands that had every familly members name, so we wouldn't forget any one. The car ride was CAOS! I ended up with a real hamster i my hair. A HAMSTER!

When we finally got to thre mall, I bolted out the door and into the mall followed by the others. "Okay, so at 3:30, we will meet out side near the mermaid fountain. Till then we can go wherever we want," we all said goodbye and left. I looked at my list and this is what it said:

**My christmas list!**

**Dan**

**Natalie**

**Ian**

**Jonah**

**Sinead**

**Ned**

**Ted**

**Hamilton**

**Reagan**

**Madison**

I went to the VideoStop and got Dan a very rare version of Ninja Fu! I had to have it pre ordered from this place in Japan.

Next was Natalie. She was a lottle easier. I had called London and contacted her favorite fashion line designer, Jouhn Pankinberh(not real), and had him design her a unique, one of a kind wordrobe and jewelry with it. So far I had three suit cases and a brief case to carry around. I walked to customer servies and rented a cart.

Ian's gift is at my house. I got him a suitcase full of rare exotic poisons only a few people know about. I think he will like it. I really hope he does. And i dont even like him and i hope he like the gifts! Okay maybe i do. Shut up brain!

For Jonahs gift, i went to the book store. I happened to know where Shakespeare's first journal was hidden. I told the book place I would pay them if they held onto it. I opened the box and flipped through the pages. The store keeper saw what it was and was about to ask before I ran out the door.

For the Starlings I got them a journal full of Albert Einstein's inventions that went terribly wrong so they could try to remake them. For each of them I got them a BOT. Standing for idk. It could be programmed to do what ever you want if you now how.

For the Holts, I got them some special limited edition work out clothes. They absorb sweat, were comfy, cute (not Hamiltons that would be strange), and flexable.

After I had bought all the gifts I realized it was 3:30! Oh no! They are waiting on me! I was on the other side of the mall, it was just one hallway to go down to get to the fountain but with all of these gifts it would take forever toget there. I covered the cart with a blanket and pushed with all my might. Luckly it was a slant down so it kept rollong picking up speed. "Move out of the way!" I yelled running o catch up woth the cart. I jumped and did a flip. I landed on the bar you push. I stood up in a skate board stance and leaned o the right to avoid a child. I saw the group looking impatient and glancing at the clock. I was the only one not there. "Hey!" I called. They looked up and just stared. Then they smiled and laughed. When I got to the fointain, i jumped and grabbed the handle. They just laughed and clapped. "You guys ready to go?" Sinead asked. We all nodded. When we got home we all wrapped the nd kept them in our room. "Oh freak!" I can't find Ians gift!" Oh well, I will fin it tomorrow, hopefully.

**Well how'd you like it. I know, you can't find that stufs in. Mall but hey, their Cahills! Okay shout outs!:**

**Thank you sinead39 for reviewing! **

**Incase you don't know, I also have a fan fic for pjo so check it out! It is called Percy's new recruit! Or you can look up my pin name and read it! **

**Toodles!~**

**Kat!**


	6. Ready! Get Set! Prank!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I got one new follower! I will name you name you later. Today, the Cahill caos is just getting to the climax. Lets just say, there will be a lot of slime! Pls enjoy!**

Amy pov

"_Okay, so I've kept them from fighting for two days. How will I keep them occupied today?" _I thought to my self. Oh! _"what if I keep them from fighting by letting them fight? Or in other words, let them war! A prank war!" _ I jumped out of bed and showered. It was 4:30 am. Yes! I have time! I got dressed in a emerald green top and some knee length jeggings. I ran down stairs and called the maids and servents. "I know it's early, but could you guys Cahill proof the mansion?" They all smiled and nodded. It was I code I told them. It meant store all the breakable stuff, cover all the extra rooms and all the walls with paper. Lay down trash bags and plastic on the floor. I made a whole bunch orders. And by 5:30 am, fifteen random hidden rooms were filled with items used for crazy pranks. Including the five tables in the living room with prank stuff. By 6:30 am, everything was set. At 7:00 am, everyone came down looking a little confused. "What is going on?" Sinead asked." Listen up every one!" I yelled standing up on a chair. They all turned torwards me. "Okay, so you are probably wondering why the house looks like this." Everyone nods. "Well, I decided, we need to put what we learned from the clue hunt to test... with a prank war!" "Ya!" Every one yells. "Here are the rules. No physically hurting peple,you may only gointo the rooms with stars on the door or above it. All other rooms are off limits. Only ou can go to your own room, kinda like a home base. You may have allies but must split up at one part. If you have an allie, they can go in th room under your survalence. Im fifteen unknown rooms, there are boxes and boxes off stuff that can be used. You must share the boxes. As in you may not take all of it! Right now I will let us have five minutes for allie picking if going to have one at all. And if you are allied with a sibling, those count as teams. You may win together. And everytime someone gets pranked by your team or allie, mark it down some where. Five minutes start now!" I was a team with Dan. Natalie and Ian. The Holts. That Starlings. Jonah by himself. "Okay! Time up! I have told the maid to ring the nell in ten minutes. Before those twn minutes you may grab what ever you need from the table and make your way back to your safe spot. Time starts now!" Dan and I filled our arms with stuff and ran to my room. Just as we closed the door, we heard the bell bring.

Dan's pov

My sister is awsome! When we got to her room she took me to the book case. "Uhgg we arnt reading are we!?" I complained. She smiled at me and giggled. She reached out and pulled back the biggest book. "Oh no! We have to read THAT one!?" She just stared at the wall. It slowly swung open. "Come on in." She said. I looked around i awe. It was a room full of doors. And a book in the middle. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is the safe box. It is sound proof. All of these doors lead us through secret passage ways. See we can be im and out without being caught. I bet you wanna know what that book is for?" She said. "Actually i do" i said. " well, i wrote down every single prank you did on me and how you did is and what you used. Ieven came up with some of my own. So shall we go get some supplies?" I nodded eagerly. She climbed ladder and opened a door that said, supply room (empty). "Why there?" I asked. "That one of the rooms." By rooms she meant prank supplies. When we got closer to the room, the hall ay shrunk so we were crawling. Then when we came to a trap door she flipped down. She handed me boxes and I put them behind me. She came up and we pushed them to the room. When everything was unpacked we flipped through the pran book. "Stop!" I said when i saw an interesting prank. "Oh, i came up with that one!" Amy said. "Lets do it!" I exclaimed. "Ya! Who should be our first victim?" She asked. "Cobras" said in unison. We soon had it set-up. We were perched on the stairway when we saw the Kabras walk by looking sneeky and suspicious. They stepped on the trap. It was caos! Beautiful, beautiful caos! The Kabras got real mad. Then faze 2 activated...

**Haha! I will leave you guys wondering! Srry but I think im a little tired. I will write the rest later. Mwahahaha! Shout outs!**

**Thank you sooo much for following me percyjackson2001!**

**Toodles!**


	7. Decorating and Lights!

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for reading. Okay, so um... you know that Caitlin I mentioned earlier? Well i am now, officially sharing an account right now. So we dont confuse you, we will tell you who each story is by. This ones all me! Kat! Okay enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Natalie's pov**

I was walking with Ian to our room when I saw a box and muddy foot prints. "Ian look, someone must have dropped their box of supplies. Let's take it!" I said. "Okay" he opened it to see if it was any thing usefull. The next thing i lnow, I am dripping GREEN slime from head to toe. GREEN! I am wearing a WHITE dress. I took a deep breathe and looked at Ian. He looked the same. We took a step in the direction of my room. Then there was a cannon blast. Bright colors where every where. Then, I realized what the colors are. Feathers! Bloody feathers! We looked like Bloody CHICKENS! HYBRID! ZOMBIE! DISGUSTING! CHICKENS! Then baloons fell. I heard foot steps, a camera flash, and dieing laughter.

**Ian's pov**

After we quickly washed up, we decided to join in on the caos and start doing things the Kabra way. I looked at the clock. 4:30 pm. Not bad, this is the fastest time I've taken in a while. Only three hours. Hey! I need to be pampered. When we went outside, every one was running around throwing slime and paint. Both Natalie and I joined in on the fun! After about another hour, we all got cleaned up and ate dinner in the dining room. "That was so fun!" Hamilton said."ya it was" and "totallies" echoed in the air. "Tomarrow, we will start Christmas decorating!" Amy said cheerfully!

That night, I couldnt sleep so I went to the library. Amy was sitting there with a cup of hot chocolate. "Hello, Love. Couldn't sleep?" I asked. "No, I wasn't that tired." She replied. For a while we just kept on having small talk till we decided to actuaally sleep.

Amy's pov

BBBRREEEPPPP! BBBRRREEEPPP! Man! My alarm clock is annoying. I rolled over and pushed the snooze button. BBBRREEEPPP! Oh come on! I turned it off. "Why!(smack!) Won't!(smack) you!(smack) turn!(smack!) Off! (Smack)!" With the last smack, the alarm clock broke in half. I sighed. I looked at the wall mounted clock. 9:45 am it said. Wait! 9:45! I slept in! I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Everyone was already down. "Morning!" I said. Are you guys ready to start decorating!?" "Ya!" We spent the rest of the morning decorating the house. We left the star off the tree so we can do a raffle at the ball to see who gets the honors. Hmm...i looked around for something to do. I know! I ran to the ball room and strung christmas lights everywhere in many different beautiful designs. Everyone wasso busy, they didnt notice me enter and lock the ball room. With all the boxes of solar powered lightes(pre charged to last ten days strait without fading) i was able to decorate the entire room! They were weaved wrapped and spun in different shapes and patterns. They were on the wall and the top part of the ceiling so when the others came in to put the other tree in with some other decorations, it would be hidden. I wove a little surprise in the top of the cieling.

Dan's pov

What was Amy doing? She ran into the ball room and locked it. Know one else noticed it. I slipped in through the secret tunnels she showed me and she was decorating the entire ceiling with lights! "Woah!" I said. She spun around. "Dan! This was supposed to be a surprise!" She yelled angrilly. "Can you please show me!?" I pleaded. "Fine!" She said in an exhasperated tone. She turned off the main lights and clapped six timesand stomped twice the entire room lit up. It lit up full of colors and patterns. There was even a christmas tree on the wall. And in the middle with big white bulbs, the words, "Merry Christmas! From the Cahill family!" She turned it off with the same pattern. "That was cool Amy! You did that in ten minutes?!" I said. "I work fast!" She laughed. "Can I help you turn the lights on!? Please!" She thought for a moment then said, "fine."

* * *

**Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't wrote in a while! I've been busy working on my other story "Percy's new recruit!" You should check it out! Thnx again for reading! I will do an interview tomorrow. Oh! An after you read my other story for pjo, do the poll. It is on my profile page! **

**Toodles!~**

**Kat.**


End file.
